


Michael Guerin Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Michael Guerin imagines from my Tumblr





	Michael Guerin Imagines

It was supposed to be just a casual thing. You both agreed on that but as you spent more time at his, cuddling on his tiny bed you began to think that maybe you wanted something more serious. That you were over the random hookups, the sneaking out at weird hours. You wanted stability. You wanted to cook breakfast in the morning. You wanted to go out on dates. You wanted to call Michael your boyfriend.

 

You were laying on his bed, your legs tangled up with each other as he ran his fingers through your hair. You were content with this. It was also a reminder that the two of you weren’t together and it got you thinking which Michael noticed. "What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

 

"I was just thinking." You told him. "Why don’t we got out tonight?"

 

"Like a date?" He asked. You looked up at him when he stopped running his fingers through your hair.

 

"Yeah like a date."

 

"I thought be both agreed that this would be a casual thing." Michael said, sitting up now. "I’m not ready for anything serious, Y/N." You remained silent at his confession. You couldn’t be mad at him for it. Sure it sucks that he didn’t return the want to define your relationship but he was being honest.

 

"Yeah, no I get it. I should probably go." You told him as you began putting your clothes back on. Michael snaked his arm around your waist, kissing your collar bone.

 

"Stay." He mumbled.

 

"I can’t. I think it’s best I go. This needs to stop." Michael knew you were right. He didn’t like it but you were right. It didn’t make sense for your arrangement to continue. The two of you were at different points in your life or so he thought.

 

It has been a few days since you called it off and Michael misses you. He misses cuddling with you all night. He misses drinking coffee and watching the sunrise with you, if you were both awake at that time.

 

"You’re so hung up on them." Maria pointed out as Michael picked at the sticker on his beer bottle. "Why don’t you just ask them out?"

 

"Because I’m not ready for anything serious." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

 

"That’s what you think. You’re clearly ready if you’re sat here moping and looking over at Y/N while they get hit on by random people. You clearly miss them and that’s love my friend." She said. Michael looked over at you and sure enough some guy was hitting on you. You didn’t seem that interested in him but that didn’t stop the feeling of jealousy that sparked in Michael.

 

"I- I don’t know." Was all he said, turning back around in his seat. Was it love? Michael didn’t know. What he did know was that he missed you and wanted you back in his life.


End file.
